Cut Items
Cut Items that are hidden from view in the final version of the game. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Hidden Color Changing Water In the underwater segment of H2 Oh No, the water changes color, and there are hidden parts of this water. It can be seen when the player is in a certain tube, and they can see a bit of it from the corner of the screen. Some can be found in the Bonus Round by doing a Slide Jump then jumping again and using Death Tornado to glide further. When Crash falls in the water, the camera will briefly bob downwards to reveal the Color Changing water beneath the normal water. Crash Twinsanity Fire Sparkles If the player gets Crash into Cortex's segment of Classroom Chaos, Crash must go onto the roof of the hallways, soon he will soon encounter one of the areas where the kids run out of the classroom and trample the janitor. In one of the rooms where the kids run into, there are sparks emitting from the floor, possibly meant for a burning hazard cut from the level. Note that there is a fire nearly after that. Floating Nitro If the player gets on to the secret beach at N. Sanity Beach, they can see a floating nitro crate if they look up. They can see it in the level Ant Agony, in the Jetpack Ants section. Green Mist If the player uses a glitch to on top of the tunnel that leads to Farmer Ernest's Farm, in the spot where the player can see Tikimon, there is a weird green mist in the distance. Mysterious Hazard At the beginning of the second section of Ice Climb, behind the player, there is a door, and if one goes on top of it, the player will instantly die, due to an invisible hazard. This can also happen at the beginning of Ant Agony, where it is possible to get onto the ceiling of the cave. If the player heads the way he/she came from, Crash will instantly die due to an invisible hazard on top of the cave. Secret Clear Gems in Rooftop Rampage In Rooftop Rampage, there are two hidden clear gems. The first can be seen from the platform with the green gem off in a distance. The second can be seen in the abyss below before the player enters the building with Cortex in it. Secret Chicken A hidden chicken can be seen under the Chicken Restaurant if Crash and Cortex use a glitch to ride beside the restaurant instead of going in it before falling into the pit to find it. Unused Hallway segment By using the Out of Bounds glitch in Ant Agony in the area with the Driller Ants, the player can see a cut hallway segment from the top of the tunnel. Hidden Texture Inside one of the cabins in Cavern Catastrophe, a small, floating, unused texture is present. The texture appears to be a metal texture, but it is not seen in the game. Crash Tag Team Racing Cut Car Stands Several cut car stands can be seen using the debug camera in a certain minigame, but these look different from the ones in Midway. Cut Light By using the debug camera in a Skeet Shooter minigame, the player can see a spotlight floating above the set. Hidden Scenery Part In La Brea Car Pits, the player can use the Debug Camera to see a piece of smoke scenery under some lava. Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' Black Mist If the player takes a Rhinoroller into the Grimly Tree, they can jump with the Rhinoroller, store it, and get over the invisible barrier that blocks the player from getting out, but Crash will fall, and on his way down he will see black mist coming from part of the tree. Hidden Mojo Multiplier In the main area of Wumpa Island, take a Titan and go to the bridge that leads Crash into the other area. Now jump with your titan and store him just when you're about to enter. Now Spin Drill glide into the entrance. The camera view will be glitched for a brief time showing under the area, where a hidden mojo multiplier is. Invisible Platform When the player enters the tunnel after speaking to the Janitor Ratcicle, you need a Ratcicle to freeze some sparkling water. Stand on the ice until it starts to crack. Now unjack your titan and re-jack him just as the ice is about to give way. The player will fall through the water with no harm done and land on an invisible platform. Category:Glitches Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Cut Content Category:Cut Items